Happily ever after
by Novemer 2 1990
Summary: after Kendall helps carlos gets the girl somethings going to happen   Summary sucks but this my new stoy


**A/N I am not the greatest at writing, or grammar but I am trying. So don't leave harsh reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unless you count my house. **

**No one's Pov**

The guys were walking down to the lobby, to look for their girlfriends. Logan had Camille (they are on and off again but they are back on), Kendall had Jo, and James and Carlos were looking for girls. We all saw Jo and Camille walk through. "Hi" they both said and kissed their boyfriends on the cheek. James and Carlos saw a girl with red hair walk through the doors. They wanted to date her badly, and needed advice. "I call dibs on using Kendall to get the girl", said Carlos (loudly and proudly that he gets the guy who has had the longest relationship to help him). James said, "No fair you get Kendall who has a longtime girlfriend and I have Logan and his on and off girlfriend". "Hey" Logan said "we are on right now". Katie said "your relationship changes more than weather". "Okay fine I'll take Katie" James said. Kendall gave Carlos his lines to keep a girl interested. Carlos, Kendall told lets go get Jo to help us out. Why because she is a girl? No because we can get set up for a double date. YESSSSSSS! He yelled. **Logan's Pov**

"I can't believe the guys don't come to me for help with girls anymore. All of the guys all go with Kendall, just because he has a longtime girlfriend". I thought all of those thoughts in my head. Then I went to sleep.

**No one's Pov**

Kendall, Jo, and Carlos all went to Lucy and asked "if she wants to go on a double date" **(A/N Lucy is not like the character on TV but others are some might not be we will find out).** I have I have to get Jo to get Carlos ready for his date, because she is a girl and will know what to do for him. He is wearing a vest **(A/N not a sweater vest but the one Kendall wore in big time audition)**; he wore a blue and purple blouse, a skinny black tie, skinny jeans, and black, blue, and gold Converse shoes. **(A/N I don't think they make these color of shoes) **I had my hair done in a mini fauxhawk. "Jo", Kendall asked "do you like fauxhawks on some people? Also do I look good in a fauxhawk?" "I think your hair is perfect the way it is but could be combed out a little and, you probably will look good because you are my boyfriend and you are very cute." Okay he said. Kendall is wearing a vest like Carlos, a green blouse, a hat **(A/N like in big time audition, not the beanie)**; skinny jeans, vans that said Jo engraved into them. They were green, purple, blue, and black. (His and Jo's favorite colors). His vans also had the number 13 on it. Jo liked his shoes because they had her and his favorite number on it.

**Carlos' Pov **

I can't believe this I finally got a date. Kendall will help me every time I need a girl. After a while, we all went to a sushi restaurant. We were eating and a waiter that looked like Logan came up to us and said "hi my name is Jake and I will be your server today" "you look and sound a lot like my friend Logan." I told everyone. "What is Logan's last name?" Jake asked." Mitchell how about you?" I said proudly. "Silva." Jake said. "Oh well do you sing" I asked. "No, but I play drums, piano, guitar," and but before he could finish his boss came up to him and said "to hurry up because there are other customers waiting." I wanted for him to stay but then he took our drink orders. I ordered an orange soda, Kendall ordered a coke, Jo ordered a sprite, and Lucy ordered a grape soda. Kendall, Jo Lucy and I ordered California rolls to split. There were two, one for each couple. We all saw James walk in with Stephanie, my lost love. We all except James and Stephanie left for the Santa Monica Pier. We went through the tunnel of love and I could tell she loved it so I decided to take her to the carnival games. I won her a big stuffed dog, a gift card, and $200 dollars. I had also gotten her a corndog, and a pretzel.

**Kendall's Pov**

I looked at Jo and kissed her forehead. "We did a good job," I told her. We all went on the Ferris wheel 2 people per cart. Jo said "she saw Carlos and Lucy kissing." I told her "they will be dating in no time." She said "she loved my shoes, and I love you" I said before I told her, "Her name and favorite # were on the shoes, along with her favorite colors. They remind me of you so I always wear them." "Kendall you are the sweetest ting in the world." She told me and also added an I love you too. Carlos and Lucy went back to the Palm Woods, because Lucy had to do something the next day. Kendall and I went to a frozen yogurt place after the Pier. We went star gazing and since it is a Saturday, Jo can be dropped off at mid-night. We saw the little dipper and the large dipper. At 11:50 I dropped her off. "Can you stay with me because my dad is away?" "Look Jo I don't want to have sex yet but I will stay with you if you promise that there will be no sex" I told her. "Ok and since it is thundering and lighting I am terrified, but usually my dad is here so I won't be" she said. She then told me "she wouldn't have sex until she was 23 and ready." "Alright," I told her. I slept on the chair until she said "Kendall, I'm scared can you lay with me" I told her "sure".

Time Skip the next morning 7:30 AM

**Jo's Pov**

I woke up and found a Kendall sleeping next to me and my hand was up his shirt toughing his abs. This is so wrong because we are too young so I quickly pulled my hand out after one more touch. I gave him a peck on the lips then, went to make breakfast. He was so cute while sleeping, so I let him continue to sleep. I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and milkshakes. Kendall woke up when I was done.

**Kendall's Pov**

I woke up to a smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I walk out of the room and saw Jo making breakfast. I walk up behind her and block her eyes. Asked "guess who?" "Is it a boy in big time rush?" Asked Jo. "Yes" I replied. "Is he blonde?" she asked. "Yes" I said. "Does he wear beanies?" She asked. "Yes" I said. "Is he Kendall?" she turned around and kissed me. Of course I kissed back. We ate the wonderful breakfast she made and went to 2J. James was getting ready for a date. "Who are you going on a date with James" Jo asked him. "Lucy" he said. "You do know she and Carlos are dating right?" Logan replied. Ohhh he said. Carlos ran inside 2J saying "Lucy and I are an official couple." "Carlos go get Lucy, Logan go get Camille, and James go get Stephanie" replied Jo. "Why?" They said in unison. I will tell you in a bit I told them. Then, they left and I told Kendall that we will play truth or dare. They came back in 10 minutes. We all sat in a circle each couple next to each other **(A/N Kendall on Jo's left, Carlos on Jo's right, Lucy on Carlos' right, Logan on Lucy's Right, Camille on Logan's right, James on Camille's right, Stephanie on James' right, and Kendall on Stephanie's right is the order). **Jo made up an oath and everybody repeated it. Jo spun it and it landed on me. "Kendall truth or dare" she asked me but, I was staring at her but then Camille slapped me. She said "Kendall stop checking her out and play" "oh I'm sorry um dare" I said. "I dare you to make out with me." She said. We were making out and I heard James groan, so I pulled away. I spun it and I landed on Camille, "truth or dare" I asked her. "Truth" she said. "Do you like Logan?" I asked her. "Yes" she yelled. Camille spun and I landed on Carlos, "truth or dare." Truth" he spoke. "Who would you date, marry, kiss or screw ?" She asked. Carlos said that he would kiss Lucy, date Lucy, marry Lucy, and screw Lucy." Carlos spun the bottle and it landed on James, "truth or dare". "Dare" he said. "I dare you to make out with Jo p.s. Jo you have to kiss back this lasts for 1 minute" Carlos told us. CARLOS! I yelled. "What?" he said. "You are making MY girlfriend kiss ANOTHER GUY that's not ME." I screeched. "Sorry" he mumbled. "When it is my turn to- Kendall enough" said Jo. "Okay love" I told her. James tried to slip his hand under her shirt but she retreated and punched him.

**Jo's Pov **

I had punched James after he tried to slip his hand under my shirt. I had saw Kendall boil up and get ready to punch but, I had pecked him on the lips and he cooled down. I then screamed "JAMES WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU. I AM WITH KENDALL AND YOU KNOW THAT, SO WHY WOULD YOU START TO TRY TO UNDRESS ME IF MY BOYFRIEND IS RIGHT THERE!" Kendall punched him then cut his hair, his hair was very ugly after." James just spin the bottle" I said after trying to cool down. Kendall forgave me after I said "sorry." I told him "I would never do that again by force or not." James spun it and it landed on Logan, "truth or dare." "Truth" he replied. "Do you like Camille?" "Yes" he responded. Logan spun it and it landed on Lucy, "truth or dare" I asked her. "Dare" she said. "I dare you to make out with Kendall for 2 minutes" Logan said. Before I said anything Kendall yelled "NO! You can't kiss me because I will not cheat on Jo and you are Carlos' girlfriend." "Yes, but, you must know that I never back down from a dare." I will not kiss anyone unless it is Jo, Kendall said. "Camille can I talk to you for a minute?" I had asked her. "Sure" she said. "Kendall is so sweet don't you think?" "Can you tell Logan that next time not to make any one who is not a couple that they can kiss each other? " I had asked. "Sure" he told me. I looked away as Kendall grunted and then had to kiss her. Kendall washed his mouth out after, then went up to me and kissed me on the lips and he said "I kiss like a real man and James kisses like hobo." "HEYY" James yelled. "Jo who kisses better?" Kendall asked. "Well I don't know who kisses better. You should have a kissing competition." I said. Kendall became furious that James got to kiss me, but went back to normal when I touched his arm.

**Kendall's Pov**

We both kissed her but when he kissed her I turned away. But when I kissed her I had put all of my passion into it and had sprayed cologne on me before I kissed her. "JO," Logan yelled. "Um yeah" she said disappointedly. "Who do you like more Kendall or James?" Asked Carlitos. "Kendall she said. "He smells better, also not like Cuda products." She added. "Ha I knew putting on cologne would woo her." I said.

Time skip 8 years into the future

**Carlos' Pov **

I was happily married to Lucy thanks to Kendall, and Jo. But mostly Kendall. We had 3 kids all triplets and a baby was on the way. Their names were Kendall was the oldest, Linda second oldest, and Carlos Jr was the youngest. They are all 5 and ½ years old. Here was Liam coming on the way. They were born on May 5. All except the girls had helmets and loved corndogs. All the same. Kendall had asked Jo to marry him by giving her a foot massage then having a plane go over the cruise ship saying Jo will you marry me. The ring was on her pinky toe. They had 3 kids triplets too and a baby on the way. They all just turned 6. There was Jasmine was the youngest, Kendall Jr. was the second oldest, and Jo Jr. was the oldest. Their birthday was on February 2. Here was Kenneth coming on the way. Kendall Jr. loved hockey and everything Kendall loved. Jo Jr. Loved everything Jo loved. Jasmine was a mixture. With James he asked Stephanie to marry him by slipping the ring in her food that was sticking out** (A/N the ring is sticking out)**. They have 4 kids quadruplets. They all were 5 and ½ years old. James Jr. the oldest, Stephen the second oldest, Jamie is the third oldest, and scarlet was the second oldest. Their birthday was on December 12. The girls were like Stephanie and boys like James. Logan asked Camille to marry him the day before Kendall asked Jo. They had 4 kids all quadruplets and a baby on the way. They all just turned 6. The ring was in a bottle at the beach. There was Jacob as the oldest (Logan look alike), Cameron the second oldest, Jake/Jack (Logan look alike) third oldest, and Leila the youngest. Here was Hailey on the way. Their birthday is on July 16. They all had mansions with swimming pools, arcades, waterslides, music rooms, hot tubs, movie theaters, and a trampoline. They all lived next to each other. Logan next to Kendall, James across from Logan, Carlos next to James, and Kendall across from Carlos.

**Camille's Pov**

Carlos Jr. more resembled Carlos, Jacob and Jake/Jack with Logan, but both kid's hair was more spikey, James Jr. with James, and Kendall Jr. with Kendall. Just like Leila and me, Jo Jr. and Jo, Linda and Lucy, and Jamie with Stephanie. We all went out to eat with our kids, we went to Olive Garden. Carlos and Carlos Jr. Got corn dogs, Lucy and Linda wanted steak; Kendall not Kendall Knight or Kendall Jr. wanted a hamburger. Kendall and Jo had ribs and bread sticks, same with Kendall Jr. and Jo Jr. Jasmine had wanted buffalo chicken. Logan, Jacob, all Jake/Jack all got egg omelets; Leila and I both got the macho nacho and tacos. James, James Jr. both got the same as Kendall's family except for Jasmine. Stephanie, Jamie, Stephen, and Scarlet all got steak.

**Jo's Pov**

We all had a look alike. Kendall's had a beanie, or hat, vans, had the Kendall blonde hair, and loved hockey. Mine had my blonde hair, brown eyes, braided hair, and hated hockey. Jasmine had Kendall's hair, my eyes, Kendall's style, and hated hockey like me. Carlos Jr. had a helmet, had Carlos' tan, everything Carlos related. Linda had everything like Lucy, Hair dyed, pale skin, and piercings. Kendall had Carlos eyes, Carlos hair, Carlos helmet, Lucy's style, and ear piercings. James Jr. Had a comb, hair spray, Cuda products, James hair, James' style, and everything about James, Stephen had James comb, hair spray, Cuda products, but had Stephanie's style, and Stephanie's eyes. Jamie has everything about Stephanie. Scarlet had Stephanie hair and the rest of James. Jacob and Jake/Jack had both looked like Logan. Spikey hair, smart, loved school, shy, his eyes, and his style. Leila had my crazy acting skills, and everything about Cami. Cameron had a little spike and had Camille acting craziness, Logan eyes, Camille's feet, and Logan's style. We all played at James Water Park and then we went and sat down. James Jr.'s iPod alarm went off. All of our kids had iPod touches 5 generation. Til I forget about you started playing and Jo and I awed. Every other Saturday we went to someone's house. After all they were famous.

**(A/N Please review this is pretty long and took me forever to write. I had writer's block)**


End file.
